


Jose Chung's From Outer Space

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [69]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf





	Jose Chung's From Outer Space

She entered the office to find Mulder sitting at the desk, scowling, phone pressed to his ear. He picked up a pen from the cup in front of him and scrawled something on a piece of paper, then set the pen firmly on the desk and hung up the phone with a clatter. Scully came to sit opposite him, setting down her briefcase as he sat back and folded his arms across his chest, still glowering.

“What’s up?”

He sighed. “Some yahoo wants to write a book about our case from a couple weeks back.”

“Klass County?”

“Yeah. He’s asking for an interview with us. Says he wants to get ‘the real story.’” He shook his head. “There’s no way to tell anyone what happened out there without looking like a nutcase.”

“So call him back and tell him to put in an FOIA request for our field report. He can read it himself.”

“No, that’s no better. There was too much we couldn’t substantiate. The report reads like a bad sci-fi novel all on its own.”

“Well, I don’t know what to tell you, Mulder.” She glanced across at the name and phone number he’d written down, and her eyes widened. “Wait, Jose Chung? As in the author of _The Lonely Buddha_?”

“I guess? I don’t know, I’ve never heard of the guy.”

“How have you never heard of…? He’s written some of my favorite novels.” She reached for the paper and picked it up, then looked back at her partner. “We should meet with him.”

Mulder shook his head again. “No way. I don’t want to encourage him or anyone else to write some sensationalized account that will gloss over the real story, about our military perpetrating fake abductions for who knows how long, and focus instead on how crazy everyone sounded as they ranted about lights in the sky and aliens that weren’t aliens at all.”

“Mulder, he’s going to write the book whether we speak with him or not. We might as well take the opportunity to at least try to explain some of the nuance of the situation, the information he won’t get by just talking to the civilians involved.”

“No, people like that, they’ll twist your words and claim it’s in the name of ‘artistic license.’ Better to not give them any words to twist at all.” 

“But--”

He cut her off as he pushed the chair back from his desk and stood. “Look, if you want to talk to him, be my guest. But as far as I’m concerned, my only response is ‘no comment.’ Just don’t be surprised if you don’t like how you’re portrayed in the finished product.” He strode past her toward the door. “I’m going to get some coffee. I’ll be back.”

Scully looked at the phone number in her hands, then reached forward, brought the phone closer to her, and dialed.


End file.
